Busted not Basted
by angie9281
Summary: ONE SHOT STORY-During a late night, Sookie comes across her Viking in a odd and unexpected situation and is reminded once again that he is certainly full of secrets and surprises.


_Author's Note-I have been sick for over a week so I've had trouble catching up on my upcoming Season 9.….so I wanted to post something today, a funny little one shot that kind of just came to me lol. Enjoy and I will put the first story of season 9 up soon! At least here is a little something_ _J_

She had come downstairs and had seen the light of the TV cast a light in the living room and she wasn't sure what she was going to walk in on. She knew he didn't care too much for television or movies. He had a few things he liked watching. One thing he liked to watch was History Channel. _Vikings_ , more specifically, as he would point out the inaccuracies and laugh at how things were played out. With the drama, he felt it was something like a soap opera. Sue supposed since he was one and had been there and did that, he would be more of an expert on that era than even the most educated of people who worked on that show. That he so clearly enjoyed the fighting scenes, she supposed, was his guilty pleasure show. Until now, she thought to herself as she peered around the wall as she landed on the bottom step. She shook her head and put her hand over her mouth as she listened to the voices on the television and her suspicions were confirmed as she silently flashed herself to a place in the room she could see the TV but not be seen by him. Though she knew he should be sensing her presence, it was clear he was take by what he was watching on TV. That it was a cooking show was one thing but she supposed it wasn't that shocking it was _Hell's Kitchen._

"Maybe you think you and Chef Ramsay have something in common? Hot tempers? Because certainly he would have your ass when comparing your palate to his. Yours being very limited." Sookie reached around the couch she had crouched behind and though he tried flipping the channel, the remote falling from his hands, he knew he had been busted.

"I…..was looking for something with substance to watch….couldn't sleep and-oh, its that whiny little bitch being sent home….." Eric said as they watched the prissy, too thin woman make the walk of shame out of the competition, sobbing and whining to the camera in her exit interview. If he could blush, she swore he would be at this moment and it was a losing battle in that she was holding in her laughter.

"I never would have imagined you watching this reality stuff…..granted I like this show too but you're always grumbling on how stupid and empty reality shows are….." she said, taking note of his still somewhat abashed expression. "Any other cooking shows you…." she had an idea and taking the remote, she went through the saved shows on the DVR and saw there was also _Chopped, Iron Chef_ and even….. _Rachael Ray?"_ she looked slowly from the screen to her right where he was clearly trying to avoid her gaze, the hint of a embarrassed smile creeping upon his face. "You like cooking shows!" she started laughing until she was red in the face and shook her head. "Just when I think I know all there is about you…you are always surprising me." she stopped laughing, the tears running down her face gleaming by the light of the TV. Seeing his abashed expression, she turned serious.

"Pam doesn't even know and I usually tell her mostly everything…..but if she found out about this I don't think I would ever live this down…..would you mind keeping this to yourself? I wouldn't want my-"

"Goose cooked!" she blurted out, laughter taking her over again and with a growl that made her stop in her tracks, she felt herself being lifted off the couch and looking up into a angry, fanged face. Though she knew he wasn't angry, she knew he was about to punish her for being so sassy. "don't worry, its our little secret." she reassured him, patting his cheek gently. "And I think it is only right that you punish me for my…cheek." she said, patting his cheek once more.

"What will I do with you…..no one save for Pam has ever dared be so bold with me." he said as he brought her upstairs.

"Its hard work trying to tame the Viking." she purred. "Maybe for a hobby, I can get him some cooking lessons. Even though he cant eat, it could be a new hobby." and she scooted out of his arms and as she ran off, she felt him pinch her read and together they swept into the bedroom, the door closing shut behind him, both enjoying their own brand of cooking.

 **THE END**


End file.
